Hearts and Flowers
by Rainbow Raver Waffles
Summary: Madoka, a sweet woman working in the fourth division, has been in love with Captain Kuchiki for the last three hundred years, but never acted on that love. Will she ever have the courage to?


**Alright! The first chapter of my new story Hearts and Flowers. This one will be an OC X Byakuya fic so, if you're into that kinda stuff read on. Going to note right now, her nickname is pronounced Doe, like in her name, Madoka Ma-do-ka. Back on track though...  
><strong>

**Just like with Lovely Monsters, I'm going to try and write the characters as properly as I can manage, this means that Byakuya will not be falling in love with my OC at the drop of a hat. It will take time and progression for anything to form between them and so, naturally, this will be a multi chapter fic. **

**It's going to tie in heavily with Lovely Monsters and another Bleach fic I'll have up in the next few days called either The Science of Attraction or Neon Romance, and some events will overlap. You don't, however, need to read one story to read and understand the other so no worries there. **

**This first chapter has Byakuya in it but the ones afterwards will focus more on So, Hanataro, Ko, and Unohana if things go as I have them planned in my head. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Busy Days<p>

It was cool out, very cool, almost cold actually such as the season made it. The spring was just breaking, welcome after the winter war, and the sky was clearer than anyone had seen it in a long time.

Sure it had been peaceful for a while, almost six months now, but there had been cloudy skies and little sunshine.

On the horizon the sun was just starting to peek over, showing its sleepy head, lighting up the sleeping soul society. The clouds were turning orange and pink, cheery colors hopefully shown as a precursor to a good day.

The wind picked up a few times, shaking the limbs of trees and buds of flowers freshly planted in the fourth squad garden. As they shook, their rustling complimented the steady beat, the pound of soft footfalls on smooth ground, and the wind absorbed the sigh of measured breath.

While most of the world slept, save early risers like captain Unohana, and those who did not sleep at all like captain Kurotsuchi, one Madoka Moru, most often called Do, was up and around taking her daily jog of squad four and surrounding areas.

This little bit of exertion was the only thing that could really and truly wake her up in the mornings, get her going so to speak, and it was wonderfully helpful in the maintenance of her weight which, she was proud to say, had been at a more or less constant measure of one hundred fifty two pounds for several months now.

She definitely wasn't petite, but she liked to think that her weight was more properly distributed now that she'd lost most of the excess chub in her middle. Now it was just her breast and hips that could use a little sizing down… or not.

"There's nothing wrong with being a full figured woman" she told herself rounding a corner.

But it was a little troublesome, she was reminded a moment later, when her bra came undone and she had to stop to correct it discreetly under clothes.

"Oh dear…" she bit her lip and reached back to fix the clasp, struggling a bit. While she wasn't as buxom as Matsumoto, in the chest at least, she was still one of the more well-endowed women around sporting a rather bothersome E cup and, in an attempt to lessen the load on her back, she'd taken to wearing undergarments from the world of the living.

"Got it!" she said cheerily, her arms going limp by her sides as she leaned against the wall, resting.

Things like this were always happening but she tried not to let it bother her too much. No need to go around with a frown on her face after all, she'd rather be smiles and sunshine.

Speaking of sunshine…

She looked up, surprised to see that the yellow orange sphere had risen so high and brought a hand to her forehead in a sigh of exasperation. Well, now she was running late. That did annoy her.

Puffing out round, brown cheeks splattered with darker freckles she broke out into a sprint, going to make the circle back to her room where she'd get ready for the day ahead.

It was bound to be busy.

Every day was busy when you worked in the fourth.

And that was okay. She liked the work, being busy was probably the greatest pleasure she had in life… well, this life anyway… and in her last one too, she supposed.

A cheerful smile to memories past played on her lips as she reentered her room and went for the shower. She'd need to be squeaky clean for the day ahead, all that work, especially in the clinic where people could be so sick.

She sighed, stepping under the spray of hot water, and set to work lathering soap into her brown and burgundy hair.

She was quick about it of course. Her goal was to be in Captain Unohana's office by seven twenty, and when she exited the shower it was seven o five.

Not at all perturbed by this, she made quick work of towel drying her hair and brushing out all of the knots.

After that, it was just a matter of slapping on some lotion, shrugging on her clothes, and adding a thin layer of lip-gloss, today it was pink rose, to her smiling mouth.

After that she was out the door and on her way to see her captain. Behind her, the clock read seven ten.

She walked at a brisk pace through the streets of the fourth, if streets were what they were to be called, more like corridors with no roofs, breezeways, like all the other divisions.

She used to dislike it, but now she was so used to it that if the scenery were to change she didn't know how she'd feel.

Laughing at her thoughts a little, she nearly collided with a shorter figure rounding the same corner as she, but in the opposite direction.

"O-Oh my! I'm sorry" she exclaimed, catching the stunned person by the arms to steady them. "Are you alrig- Oh! Good morning Hanataro! I'm sorry" she laughed, looking down at her shorter male friend. "Didn't mean to trample you."

He looked up at her with those perpetually tired eyes, and smiled back an exhausted but genuine smile, shaking his head.

"No, no, it's alright Miss Moru, it's my fault really. I should pay more attention to where I'm going" he laughed softly.

"Hanataro" she scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop with all this 'miss' business." She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, staring him down in a way that was both intimidating and intimate, considering how close their faces were.

He blushed and almost missed her added line of "we're friends! You can call me Madoka, or Do even" and sighed, looking away.

"Right, sorry mi-… Madoka" he smiled his smile again and let it brighten a little when she smiled back, lavender eyes bright.

"Good boy!" she praised, patting his head gently. If anyone else were to do it, it probably would have seemed demeaning and cruel, but the sincerity in her voice, the small laugh and good humor, made it sisterly instead and he couldn't help but laugh a little, swatting at her hands playfully when she began to ruffle his hair.

She pulled away a minute later and carded her fingers through her own hair.

He'd always thought it was rather pretty, the brown and the red mixed together nicely and reminded him of the fall, when the leaves started to change color. He liked that season…

"I guess I better get going" she said suddenly, and he wondered if he hadn't missed some words in between. "Have a good day, alright, Hanataro?" Now she sounded like a parent, reminding their child to eat their vegies at lunch.

He nodded, straightened up his posture and saluted "Yes ma'am! Uh… Madoka" he smiled and she laugh happily again, her face lighting up.

"Bye now!"

She waved, and he waved after her, watching her swish away. Her uniform was… a little distracting, high collared and closed at the top to conceal her chest but split up the sides to show off her legs all the way to the thigh.

Hanataro wasn't quite sure how he felt about that China style dress, but if it worked for her, he supposed it worked for him too.

He stared after her fondly for a moment longer, watched her disappear around the corner, and then turned back, smiling. She was a good friend, he was glad to know her.

And she was glad to know him. A little skip in her step now, she hummed cheerily to herself as she entered the main building and headed towards her destination. Hanataro could always put her in a good mood with his mild mannered ways and genuine personality. She wondered if he knew…

Giggling to herself, she came to the door and knocked softly waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in" chimed her mentor's serein voice, and she did just that.

Stepping into the cozy, if not Spartan room, Do made herself comfortable in the seat just across from Unohana's desk, smiling at the cup of tea and small bag of Konpeito candy already waiting there.

"Right on time" Unohana said cheerfully, her kind smile beaming as she looked over at the small desk clock reading seven twenty.

"I try" Do laughed, grabbing the cup of tea to take a slow sip. She'd burnt her mouth something fierce with hot tea before and had been cautious sense. "How are you today Captain?"

"I'm quite well, thank you" Unohana replied. "Excited. Akane is getting her promotion today. In just about an hour, are you celebrating?"

"Nothing big but yes" she nodded, her lavender eyes bright with joy. She was excited too, though a little ashamed to say that she'd forgotten all about her best friends jump to Captaincy that would occur so soon. "Which squad is she taking over again?"

"Ninth" Unohana replied. "I think it's a good fit, the defense and editorial department all in one. And Hisagi is very nice, I'm sure she'll be a perfect fit."

"I hope so" Do said with a nervous laugh. Her little friend could be… awkward some times, but hopefully that wouldn't pose too much of a problem.

She sighed and sipped from the cup again, eyes wandering to the clock. "O-Oh my!" she stuttered, nearly spilling. "It's almost seven thirty. Look at me taking up your time!" she laughed.

"It's not a problem, but I do suppose we should get to work, shouldn't we?" Another good natured smile was aimed her way and Do chugged the rest of her, now pleasantly warm, tea as Unohana stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her own uniform. "There's quite a lot to do today."

Do nodded, of course there was, and stood as well, setting the cup back down. "What do you need me to do?"

They parted ways three minutes later, Do with an arm full of papers on her way to the office.

She was only the fourth seat, influential but not enough for her signature to mean much on paperwork. All she had to do with the ones in hand was pass them off to Iemura, poor man was probably already swamped with work, despite the early hour but, such was the life of a squad four member.

Smile secure on her face she tapped his shoulder and explained herself, giving him the instructions Unohana had given her. "When you get a moment, read and sign these then bus them to the first. Please and thank you!" she chirped and then turned away, off on her way to her next, and favorite, task of the day.

She made a stop in the kitchen, grabbing a mochi cake for a quick morning time snack, chattering idly with a few friends, and then kept on her way.

Fetching an already prepared tea tray and a cart loaded with freshly prepared snacks, onigiri, mochi, fruit slices, dango, rice crackers, and assorted other things, she started on her way out, towards the sixth division.

In an effort to promote early rising and early working, the fourth division had implemented a morning tea service several decades ago. A team of fourth division members, three to each team, was assigned to a squad and made their deliveries between seven forty five and eight twenty.

She was, obviously, in the group assigned to the sixth and she had the privilege of delivering to the captain and his lieutenant.

It was her favorite job of the day and as she knocked lightly on the door she felt her smile grow.

"Enter" that single word, spoken so coldly and so clearly though muffled by the door sent a slight thrill through her body and she reeled in her emotions before stepping through the door, car behind.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai. I've brought your morning tea and snacks."

"Good morning Miss Moru" the red headed lieutenant was always the one to greet her, for the both of them, and as usual he rose a hand in friendly greeting. "How are you today?"

"Oh, fine" she told him cheerily, pouring his tea while he snagged a plate of mochi cakes and a cup of fruit off the cart. "And you?"

"Doin' great" he replied. "Thanks."

"Of course." She smiled at him, she liked Renji, he was a good man, a charming man, and very kind. Not to mention social, far more social than the stoic captain seated just feet away.

She turned to him, her smile still just as bright but a little more resigned. She felt that he found her annoying, perhaps over bearing in her joy.

"And how are you, Captain Kuchiki? Well I hope." She smiled and poured his tea, never making eye contact as she did. He was the only one, the only person that intimidated her so, that made her feel so insecure.

"I am well yes" he nodded slightly, taking the cup in his hand. "Thank you."

She felt her smile widen despite herself. His voice made her so happy, even when it was regarding her with such cold disinterest. It hurt a little though, but it was a hurt she'd gotten used to.

"Of course" she repeated, sliding her fingers idly though her hair. "Would you me to leave the pot?"

"No" was that exasperation in his voice? Her heart tightened and she recoiled a little, though made it appear as if she was simply setting the pretty tin down on the cart again.

"Right, then, I hope you both have a lovely day." She clapped her hands together gently, regarded them both with a bright smile, and bowed low at the waist before backing out.

Renji watched her leave, a little frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He didn't understand why Byakuya had to be so cold to her, she was such a nice lady. All she ever did was smile at them, for them, treat them kindly, and not once, not _once_ in all the years that she'd been coming about had Byakuya smiled back.

"She's nice, don't you think captain?" he asked, out of the blue. He wanted to see if the quiet man had an opinion one way or the other, if his coldness was the same one that he used on everyone else or if he had a particular dislike for her.

"Hn" the man gave a non-committal noise and returned to his work, a cue for Renji to do the same.

He sighed at it, as quietly as he could manage, and started reading the next paper in the stack on his desk.

Just outside the door, Do stood, sighing as well. Hands pressed to her chest she tried to calm herself, being near him always made her pulse race, her heart flutter, her stomach churn. He set her blood on fire without even knowing it.

Oh how she hated it. The sad little thing that was unrequited love, the burden she'd carried for three hundred plus years, never ceased to torment her when he was near.

But, she took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat; she had to push it down, get back on to work. It was going to be a busy day and she needed her wits about her.

Hands tight around the handle of the cart, Do began on her way to a work filled day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? Good, bad, okay? Any suggestions on how to make it better? I'm all ears. Questions? I'll take those too, and idle comments, anythings fine. Or nothing. You don't have to review, just know that your reading this is appreciated. Thanks~<strong>


End file.
